Two Rebels Heart
by XxDiamondButterflyxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the leader of a group of rebels moves with her gang to Alice academy,They met Natsume and the rest of the Hot, will love bloom? or the fight with AAO will ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Rebels Hearth**:

Here the Characters: (i changed the personality of some characters Gomene Higuchi-Sensei!)

FEMALE!

Mikan Sakura/Yukihira: (16)

She is A very cute brunette girl but she keeps cool, she has white highlights her alice is Nullification and E.C.S

Leader of the Roses (the name of the gang) Nickname:WhiteRose

Chisato Tsukio (16)

Her hair is a little darker than Mikan's she has silver eyes,she has Black highlights, she is very protective with Mikan, she has the Thunder alice

Sub-leader of the Roses, Nickname:BlackRose

Hotaru Imai (Me:Yay rukaru! Hotaru:Damare!) (16)

Short raven hair and purple eyes, she has 1 Red highlight, she is the better blackmailer of the world… Her alice is invention

Sub-leader of the Roses

Nickname:RedRose

Sumire Shouda (permy!)(16)

She has green hair (yuck!) she has no highlights! And she is sometimes a great friend she has the neko-inu Alice

Member of the Roses and her nickname is GreenRose

Yuuki Kusuharu(16)

Gray hair, she has some yellows eyes, she is funny and she likes pranks and jokes she has the nightmare alice

Member of the Roses and her nickname is GrayRose

Misaki (OMG im getting old! I dont remember her last name!) (17)

She has red hair, her alice lets her duplicate herself (yay…) she is like a big sister to mikan

Member of the Roses her nickname is DoubleRose

Aoi Hyuuga (15)

She has raven hair and crimson eyes her alice is fire she is the younger of the gang her nickname is FireRose

MALE! (drool..)

Natsume Hyuuga (16)

He has Raven Hair and crimson eyes he is the older brother of Aoi his alice is fire

Leader of the Hot (name suggested by fangirls)

Ruka Nogi(16)

He has blonde hair and blue eyes he has the alice of animal pheromone

Sub-leader of the gang

Sota Tsukio (16)

He has brown hair and silver eyes he is the twin of chisato his alice is storm ('cause when he is with chisato they can make a THUNDERSTORM!) Sub-leader of the gang

Arata Hinomizawa (16)

He has black hair with icy blue eyes his alice is Ice he is a member of the gang

Kokoro Yomi! (Me:Yoh prankster! Koko: yoh!) (16)

He has sandy hair and loves to makes jokes and he likes to make pranks member of the gang

Kitsuneme! (Kitsu) (16)

He has sandy brown hair and he is like koko's twin, member of the gang

Tsubasa Andou (17)

He has dark blue hair and a star under one of his eyes, he is like the older brother of the gang, member of the gang

Rei Sakura/Yukihira (17)

He has black hair and black eyes, he is the older brother of Mikan, he loves his little sister, member of the gang ( O.o )


	2. Meet The Roses and the Hot

Me: Bwahaha!

Mikan: What? –glare-

Me: Nothing –gulp- i dont own GA just Chisato,sota arata yuuki and many more

**Two Rebels Heart**

-FlashBack-

Mikan POV

The gang and I walked into the Sakura mansion,

"Mikan-sama! Roses!" greeted the maids, We only nodded

"Mikan, everybody sit please" said Yuka my mother _'I smell trouble'_

"Mikan youre being transfered to the Alice Academy where your brother is" she said taking a sip of her tea

Holy Crap…

"What?" the gang shouted "We are in America, thats in japan!"

"You can't take Mikan away from us!" shouted Chisato my best friend

"Calm the you all are going too" she said

I peered from the corner of my eyes and saw Chisato sitting next to me

"Mother when will we leave?" i asked taking a sip of tea

"Now" she said, i chocked

-End of FlashBack-

Mikan POV -Japan-

We stood in front of the gate, I was wearing gray shorts, a white T-shirt, a gray short unbottoned jacket and gray convers

"Where is that Narumi?" asked Aoi, she was wearing a red skirt and a black t-shirt

"I hope that Narumi isnt a fan of Mikan" said Sumire, she was wearing green capris and a yellow shirt

"Mikan-Chaaaan!" shouted a men from behind, the gang turned only to see a blonde man wearing girls clothes

"Oh Joy.." we all said

"Oh My God! im glad i have the famous Roses as my students!" he shouted opening the gate

"Double joy.."i said

We entered the academy and Gayrumi took us to his class and we stood outside

"Aoi and Misaki are in other class right?" Asked Chisato

"Yes, Will they be okay?" asked Yuuki, my other friend

"they are part of the Roses, the best models, singer actress and many more she will be okay" Said Hotaru

"You're right" said Sumire

-inside the class- Normal POV

Narumi walked into the class, and all the students sat

"Class i have an annoucement!" he sang

"NEW STUDENTS!" shouted the mind reader Koko

"Are they girls or boys"Asked a random boy

"Are they hot guys?" shouted a girl

"Enter please!"

When the girls stepped in the classroom, everyone shouted except for some guys on the back

-Mikan POV-

"Kyaaaa! The Roses!" shouted everyone

"Roses-sama!" shouted the male students

"QUIET!" shouted Chisato with Thunders all over her 'Scary' i thought

the class went quiet…..

"well class we have to choose the partners" Gayrumi said or should i said sang

Gayrumi looked at the class and claped his hands once

" i got it!

Chisato with Arata-kun

Hotaru with Ruka-kun

Sumire with Koko-kun

Yuuki with Sota

And… Mikan with Natsume-kun!"

Everyone gasped, why? I have no idea

"NOOOOOOO" shouted the class

"Oi Narumi what happened here?" asked a boy from behind us, he was being followed by a group of boys

"you arrive in time natsume-kun!" Gayrumi Sang, i turned around to see who was Natsume, he was a tall boy with raven hair, and crimson eyes… wait a moment he looks like aoi-chan

"Oi why do you look like Aoi?"asked Chisato, she was mad for no aparent reason but of course keeping cool

"That baka is my little sister does that bothers you?" he asked getting close to chisato

"How can a sweet girl have a jerk as her brother" she said in a very cold tone

"and why do i have such a cool sister?" asked sota popping from nowhere

"Sota~!" she said, changing her mood

chisato hugged his twin brother and he only laughed, we all sweatdropped at her actions

"Chisato" i called her , she turned around and went back to her previous mood

"You stupid Jerk"she said

"you idiot bitch" he said, we all stepped back

5

4

3

2

1…

**SMACK DODGE KICK PAM PUM!**

"Don't Mess with BlackRose or any of the other Roses" we all said in unison

"Hn" he said touching his face with one hand

Normal POV -After School-

Mikan and the gang sat under a big tree, suddenly Natsume and his gang came to them

"Can we sit here?"Asked Ruka

they stared at eachother and Mikan nodded

"Yes you can" said Mikan

"Oi Mikan aren't you gonna say hello to me?" asked Rei AKA persona

Mikan looked up and saw her brother standing next to her, and then she exploted

"Nii-chan!" she shouted hugging him, the Roses smiled at her actions,

"Mikan-neechan did you met my brother?" asked Innocently Aoi smiling at Mikan

"Yes Aoi-chan and he is so rude and mean" Mikan said

"Im hearing you" Said Natsume, Mikan patted Aoi's head before turnin' to Natsume

"I know" she said, she was close and then…

**SMACK**!

She fell, she waited for the impact but instead of the floor she fell onto something soft, she opened her eyes and realized she was ontop of Natsume, their lips few inches away

-Natsume POV-

She slowly opened her beautiful brown orbs and then i realized it….

Our lips were inches away

_Why do i fell like this?_

_Thats Love my buddy_

_Love?are you messin with me?_

_Nope_

_Hn…_

_-Mikan POV-_

My hearth is beating so fast… im feeling weird then i realized i had to get up

"Sorry" i said standing up, Chisato handed me a chocolate stick (A/N:Like the one in vampire knight, the ones that rima always eated….lets call them Chokus :p)

i took it and placed it on my mouth, i turned

"who did it?" i asked, heard a gulp and turned to Koko, Yuuki grabbed him by the collar

"Hey Mikan don't kill him" said Misaki walking to us, yuuki turned and kicked koko in the place where hurts the most

"Mikaaan-chaaaaan!"shouted a very annoying voice

Oh Joy….

"You have a letter~" he sang, giving me the letter, when i opened it, i froze right on my place it was a photo, in the photo i was tied on a chair wearing a very short purple nightgown,my face covered of blood

-Chisato POV-

I saw Mikan's face and i inmediatly stood behind her to get a better view of the photo, i felt very angry, i shot a glare to Hotaru and Yuuki then they nodded, then took the picture of mikan's hand and showed it to Serio, he looked at me and the he broke the picture in million of pieces, he handed me the pieces and then i took them in front of me

"Why now? Everything was just fine!" i shouted, bolts falling everywhere and then a bolt burned the pieces

I turned back at Mikan and took her hand, also Hotaru,Yuuki,Misaki,Aoi and Sumire

"Let's go Mikan" Hotaru said

Before leaving i saw the boys that were all confused, i stared at a boy with black messy hair and icy blue eyes

Im feeling weird….

-Mikan POV-

I was back at my big room,

Why? My life was fine until now!

~Flashback~

A 10 years old Mikan was tied on chair,her face covered by blood of her twin brother, Kazune

"Kazune wake up!" shouted Mikan staring at his twin's body

"He wont wake up koneko-chan~!" sang a male voice, Mouri Reo stood in front of her, a red-haired boy about Mikan's age, was also tied next to mikan

"Keiichi-kun are you okay?" Mikan asked

"Yes Mikan" he whispered

And then Mikan fainted

~Ends of the flashback~

"Kazune,Keiichi" I cried in my pillow

**END OF CHAPTER**

Me: Done~

Mikan:You are sounding like gayrumi

Narumi:Mikan~ -cries waterfalls-

Revieeeeeeew~

Please no flaming! Or thunders! Nothing!


	3. I have a Bad Feeling

Me: Exams,Test speechs, study study study!

Mikan: Eh?

Me: I hate them all!

Mikan: So…..

Me: Sorry if im talking nonsense in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA I created some characters!

**Two Rebels Heart**

**I Have a Bad Feeling**

Normal POV

Mikan stood on the kitchen with Hotaru,Yuuki,Misaki,Aoi,Permy and Sota

"Mikan…" Whispered Aoi, Mikan's eyes had no light, no emotions at all, they weren't those beautiful eyes anymore, they had sadness and fear

"Mikan, are you scared?"asked Permy walking to Mikan who remained silent

"Baka remember the last time that someone sended you a photo? When we were 12?Chisato went mad and she made the most horrible thunderstorm" Said Hotaru, staring at Chisato's room,

"My sister may be stupid but she cares about you a lot" said Sota walking to Mikan and kneeled beside her

"_if the sky was crying for you_

_I'll turn into a sea and embrace it_

_even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map_

_your back is the signpost for me now" Sang Hotaru_

"_like the moon and sun, even when near or far_

_please be close enough _

_to capture my Light" Joined Aoi_

"_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile smile _

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever" Sang everyone, except Sota_

Happiness filled Mikan's eyes and her expresión changed to an angelic smile_, _Mikan walked to Chisato's room the room was dark and Chisato was on her big silver bed looking at the rain outside

"Chisato…" Whispered Mikan siting beside Chisato "Ne,Chisato… do you think that Kazune and Keiichi are alive?"

"Sorry Mikan I have no idea… " she whispered back walking to the Window,

"I miss him" Mikan said, walking beside Chisato

the view was beautiful, there was a big Sakura park with a giant Sakura tree in the middle, a bolt fell on the bif tree, and a boy appeared from the bolt… he had brown hair

'Kazune?' thougth Chisato but she decided to keep it a secret from Mikan, the boy ran between some trees and dissapeared

"Bruuum,Brum…"

"Eh?"

"Stop it!" Laughed Mikan

Chisato Looked at Mikan and took the phone out from Mikan's pocket, and then she handed the phone to Mikan

"MushiMushi" she said

"Mikaan-chan there's a costume party next week and then there is a Halloween formal party, go with a date!" Sang the voice from the other line

CLICK!

She threw the phone to the bed, and let go a long sigh

"Who was it?" asked Chisato, taking the phone and shaking it in front of Mikan

"Narumi-sensei he wanted to tell me about the Halloween costume party next week" she said, walking to the door

"Mikan! We have NO time for make preparations!" She ran to Mikan, who took Chisato's elbow

"Then….ROSES WE HAVE TO GET DRESSES AND COSTUMES GO GO GO GO!" she shouted running to the main door followed by her friends

With the boys Natsume's POV

Halloween,the new girl, her weird friends, who's Kazune? To many questions and no answers, Persona stared at me and then we herd some girls shouting

"DRESSES, GO GO GO" shouted the familiar voice, and a Group of girls ran from the dorms to the bus station really they looked like deers escaping from hunters, or lions

"Hello oni-chans!" shouted the brunette girl and the darker haired girl

after seconds, I realizad that the brunette was Mikan and the rest were her friends, i have to admit that she Looked beautiful with that cheerfull smile

I heard Koko Laughing beside me, i shot him my famous death glare, and he stop laughing

"Oi Natsume you're staring at my sister!" said Persona he was angry

"I'm staring at her beautiful curves" I joked, but she really had the curves of a goddess ,

SMACK!

Why do I am always the one beaten? Yeah 'cuz my life Sucks with capital S

"don't dare to touch my sister" he said with the scariest face ever, man he Looked like Samara Morgan

"Dude I'm just joking" I said Waving slowly my hands infront of my Black shirt

With the girls on Central town (Normal POV)

"WOW" said Mikan looking at the costumes

They were on the Teen girl costumes

After HOURS and HOURS of searching we founded the best costumes and Left the store

Next, they had to pick some dressses for the formal party, they entered 'Frenlavouz' and bought dresses (A/N: i'll describe them later!)

"DONE!" said Mikan, and sighed, Eating a chocolate stick, She placed the boxes on a corner of her bedroom and took a bath, she went to the kitchen wearing a Pale Yellow dress that reached her knees

She took a strawberry shortcake and started to eat the shortcake, then the main door opened

"Hello? Misaki?" shouted Tsubasa, walking to the living room, followed by the other boys

"I'm here!" Mikan said,

"Chibi-chan!" he said walking to Mikan, and giving her a big bear hug,

"Hello!" She said showing a cute smile,

"Kawaii!" shouted Tsubasa, still huging her or should I say Almost-Killing-Her-because-she-cant-breath

"Tsubasa you're killing her!"Said Koko, trying to get Mikan from Tsubasa's embrace

"Let her down"Said Ruka

"Ahhh Mikan!" Shouted Yuuki "Sorry Tsubasa-san"

She touched Tsubasa's arm and his eyes went all Black then he started to sweat a lot, they took the oportunity to take Mikan

"What did you do?" asked Ruka

"She used her alice" Said Sumire, walking from her bedroom

"My alice is nightmare, if I activate my alice and Touch one of you, you will see your worst fears.. "Yuuki said

"Mikan tell us your alice!" said Sota

"My alice is nullification and SCE, which means that some alices don't work on me, And SCE stands for Steal-Copy-Erase that means that I can steal alices, copy alices and erase alices, i have copied Elemental alice, Ice alice Thunder alice, doppler alice,ability alice, dreams alice, Jump alice, nightmare alice, shadow alice, shadow controlling alice, animal pheromone alice, storm alice,Voice pheromone, and mind Reading alice"

"Many alices" Whispered Koko surprised

Time skip 1 week later! Chisato POV

I'm having dreams of my Cousin Kazune, I think im going insane

_Dream Flashback_

_I was on a field of White flowers _

"_Chisato" said a very familiar voice, I turned to see kazune_

"_Kazune?" I asked getting closer to him_

"_Yes I have no time please Protect Mikan, we will meet soon, don't tell anyone this dream! Is dangerous Mikan future will be filled with blood, you need to Protect her, I'm currently with AAO, and Keiichi is with me" He said "Please Protect her"_

End of dream flashbacks

He is alive, that is good, he is with the AAO, I should be happy but why do I have a bad Keeling about this?

"_Please Protect Her"_

End

Me: Yes! Kazune Is alive!

Chisato: And also Keiichi!

Me: He was you first love –Giggled-

Chisato: WHAT?

Me: -giggles- Well… Review!

Feel free to give me ideas!


	4. Why Girls Can't Play Truth Or Dare Part1

Jonzz: You didn't saw the chocolates sticks? I saw them because I was staring at Rima, and yes I was searching at google and the name of the stick is Pocky, I really liked the name Chokus but never mind!

Hey I changed my nickname! RinRin, I read this AMAZING fanfiction named Obsession by Jc Zala, I loved it!

This is like An OVA!

**Two Rebels Heart**

**Why girls can't play truth or dare**

Normal POV

Mikan and her friends skipped class again, just like Natsume and his gang, Mikan looked at Chisato, then Yuuki, Aoi, Misaki , Hotaru, and then Sumire

Aoi was nervous and bored so she decided to broke the silent

"Mikan-Nee Someone asked me to go with him to the halloween party" she said, looking at Mikan

"Who invited my cutest rose?" she said, moving to Aoi who shivered in fear

"Y-Yoichi Hi-Hijiri" She said, looking away to hide the blush, but she noticed certain boy approaching her

"Aoooii-Chaaaan!" Shouted the silver-haired boy, he sat next to Aoi and hugged her from behind, making Aoi blush like a tomato

"Who…Are you" Asked Hotaru, pointing at him

"Youchi Hijiri, Soon-to-be Aoi's boyfriend" He said with confidence

'This guy…' thoutgh Hotaru

A angry vein popped on Mikan's head

"And Im going to steal Aoi's fist kiss too!" he said smilling at Aoi

Now Mikan was PISSED

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped at him " She is not your girlfriend… look she is even scared of you!

She pointed at the scared Aoi hiding behind Yuuki, Chisato and Misaki

"I love her and I don't care, I LOVE HER L-O-V-E her! I can't leave without her!" he shouted at Mikan

He looked at Mikan with doggy eyes, irresistible doggy eyes

"Tell me your Alice" Mikan commanded

"Ghost Manipulation Alice Ma'dam!" He said grinning at Mikan

She walked around him with a finger on her chin

"You piss me off, but you can date my rose" She said, While youchi ran to hug Aoi who escaped from him

"What a Cute couple!" she said, The rest of the girl nodded in aproval

"Love is disgusting" Said a cold voice from behind

Natsume hyuuga

Chisato POV

"Who is it?" whispered the wind, in other words Kazune, using his elemental alice

Yep he is talking to me, his cousin but he doesn't wanna talk to his twin

"Natsume Hyuuga" I whispered back

"I can see he is taking interest on my sister" He whispered

"are you jelous?" I whispered

"She is my sister, I don't like boys like him" he said

"Like him?" I asked

"He is a womanizer" he said

"Womanizer womanizer youre a womenizer baby" I teased him by singing the song Womanizer

"Shut up" he said

"Nop!" I said

"what did you said Chisa?" Asked Mikan

"I was….. thinking about halloween!" I said

"The dates! I forgot!" said Yuuki

"My brother can Help you!" I said while smirking

"Wha-What?" they shouted

Time skip night

Normal POV

"Lets play truth or dare!" said Aoi sitting on Mikan's bed

"Uhh I start!" Said Yuuki "Mikan truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said, Yuuki smiled evilly

"I .dare .you .to .Seduce .Natsume .Hyuuga." She said Emphazin each word

"NO WAY!" all chorused

"Is our little Mikan scared?" teased Yuuki

"O-Of course not! Lets go" she said walking outside

"Hotaru, Cameras!" Yuuki comanded, and hotaru handed everyone a camera

Natsume POV

I was on my bed reading a manga, when strawberry filled the room I stared at the girl on my door, she was wearing a red velvet skirt and a tube black top, her brown hair was tied on a messy ponytail, she was wearing a mask

"Who are you?" I said

The girl walked towards me, she kneeled beside me on my bed, she walked to me and stopped when her legs were hugging my legs, she pressed her body against mine, Okay now Im scared

She looked at my eyes and started to laugh

"Now!" she said and the window flew open, she ran to the window and jumped like a cat, I ran to the window and saw that she landed perfectly

My heart is still beating fast,

"Owned!" shouted Koko from the door

"It seems that the black cat founded his black kitten" I heard Arata say

Mikan POV

I jumped of the window and landed gracefully, I looked up, Hyuuga was looking at me

Task complete

"Yuuki truth or dare" I asked her

"Dare" she confidently said, OH boy im gonna make her dare total hell

"I dare you to ask Sota for a date!" I shouted at her, her face went pale and her skin cold

"Do it! My brother is in love with you anyway" Said Chisato

"Even better" I said

Yuuki POV

Misaki mean,Aoi mean, Hotaru mean, Chisato meaner, Mikan THE QUEEN OF THE MEAN GIRLS

I was dragged to the boy's room, Mikan pushed me a room

"Mikan baka!" I shouted

"Yuuki baka Yuuki!" I herd a voice behind me,

"Sota?" I said, turning around

"What happened?"He said walking to me

"A-no Etto…. Do y-you wan-wanna go on a…"I sttumered

"What?" He asked leaning closer,I blushed

"Da da da da da da da" I said

"Da da?"He said leaning even closer, My face was like a tomato

"Da date?" I said, closing my eyes waiting for an answer

"Yes" he said, I opened my eyes and hugged him

Task Complete!

Normal POV

"Aoi truth or dare?" Asked Chisato

"Truth" she said. She didn't wanted to do dare because Chisato may think something cute and embarrasing

"Do you like Youchi?" She asked

Aoi thouthg about it a second and answered

"Yes, a lot" she said

She had no idea that the boys, including youichi were secretly looking at them and hearing

"Uhoooo!" said everyone

"Chisa-nee truth or dare?" asked Aoi

"truth" she said

"Do you love Arata-nii?and what do you like about him" she asked, smiling like the chesire cat

"I do… and I love his icy blue eyes" she said firmly

Arata blushed when she said that

"Arata, Youchi how lucky"said Koko

"Permy truth or dare?" asked Mikan to Sumire

"Dare" she said, she wished to do something with natsume or ruka

"I dare you to sing and dance 'POPIPO' with Hotaru to the boys!" she said laughing, Sumere mouth dropped and Hotaru remained silent

"OK" said Hotaru"let's go"

the boys runned to their room and acted like nothing happened

knock knock

"I wonder who would it be?" Asked Arata, laughing

He opened the door and saw chisato holding leashes, and a evil smile

"Take a sit!" she said, Mikan,Aoi,Misaki entered the room and sat on the couch

Chisato entered the room and Hotaru and Sumire entered wearing chocobo costumes

Koko burst into laugh but shut when he recieved a death glare from Sumire

And then the dance started

'PoPiPo!'

I'm evil!

How was this OVA?

Hahaha of course the seducing part….

I confess my brothers helped me

They helped me with the dares, especially with the PoPiPo part I laughed so much

And more when they said that I had to add hotaru!

Review!


	5. Why Girls Can't Play Truth Or Dare Part2

-Sniff- thanks for the good reviews, -sniff-

Read&Review!

**Two rebels heart**

**why girls can't play truth or dare part2**

**Sumire POV**

Chocobo,Chocobo,Chocobo CHOCOBO!

I had to dance in front of the boys wearing a CHOCOBO COSTUME, I mean a big yellow bird that only appears on final fantasy?

But haha I wasn't alone, Hotaru Imai was with me, she sinked in the same boat as me! Haha you hotaru deserved it! You are always blackmailing me! MUAHJAJAJA –cough- JAJA -cough-

Hotaru POV

Lie! There's no money! No one gave me money, were are my rabbits?

None! Only dust!,

GRRR!

Koko POV

Scary! Hotaru is thinking something evil! Permy you are thinking somethis weird too!

Bwaaaa!

Normal POV

When Sumire was done complaining to Mikan, they left again to the room

"Now who is left?" said Hotaru, peeking at the corner of her eyes, just to see a Misaki walking to the door, slowly

"Where is R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-off-da-hizzle-drizzle? "Asked Yuuki turning around (A/N:Thanks Nigahiga!)

"I thinks she is here on the door!" said Mikan walking to Misaki, and acting like she was not there

"She left" said Aoi, also acting

Hotaru went to the door and opened it

3…..

2…..

1…..

"RUNAWAY!" shouted Misaki, running like a freaked chicken

"Don't let her escape!" shouted Mikan, while she activated her shadw alice, That alice allows her to become a shadow so no one can see her

these are the positions:

Mikan is near Misaki

Hotaru is on a tree watching Misaki

Sumire activated her cat-dog alice and she is in the same as Hotaru

Aoi is hiding in a big green bush

Chisato is near Mikan, waiting for the start of the plan

Yuuki is being a fool and she isn't hiding

"START!" shouted Mikan

Aoi used her alice to make a big fire line around the park, Misaki also used her alice but she only made 5 clones, Mikan walked behind misaki, Sumire jumped over Misaki, Hotaru was taking pictures, Mikan used the elemental alice and she tied Misaki with some plants a also ice, Yuuki because of her alice she could,t do something, Chisato walked to Misaki and….

"WAAA!" she shouted, an then she knocked out Misaki

"That was fun but Im leaving" Said Mikan, she activated her jump alice and jumped to the near window but she herd Yuuki shouting to her

"Hey let's meet at the room!"

"OK" shouted Mikan, jumping to the sky

"Now what should we do with her?" asked evilly Yuuki

"Let's paint her face" Said Aoi

"hehehe" they all laughed in a evil way, except for Hotaru she just chuckled

**At the room Normal POV**

Mikan walked to the empty room but not for long 'cause many shouts were herd from distance

'You little demons!' Misaki

'She is mad!' Yuuki

'Run Run!' Aoi

'Im going to fall!'Sumire

'SOS,SOS runner Permy has fallen,what should we do?' Chisato

'Leave her beind!' Yuuki a 'AHH?' was herd from Sumire

'You Chickens come here!' Misaki

'that was your punishment 'cause you didn't say truth or dare!' Aoi

the door slamed open revealing scared faces that ran all to Mikan's room to hide

then the most scary thing appeared on the door

hair messed up and in her cheeks were written ' dorky' on her chest was written 'I raped Ruka!' and many weird things

"I'm going to take a bath" the monster- Err I mean Misaki said as she headed to her room

When Misaki's door was closed Mikan burst in laugh

"OMG that was so funny!" she laughed,

**NEXT Day** Normal POV

Yay finally the halloween dance!

Mikan entered the living room but she saw something unexpected

She saw Misaki choking Tsubasa who was all wet

Aoi was practically killing youichi, with a giant teddy bear

Yuuki was holding Sota's hair, and he was lying on the floor trying to run away

Koko was trying to run to the door , but sumire who was sitting on the floor was holding his shirt

Ruka was running behind Hotaru who had pictures on her hand

And Arata who was on the floor with Chisato on top, she was holding his shirt and shaking him up and down, and Natsume was leaning on the door

The living room was a total disaster

"HEY!" shouted Mikan, everyone became silent

"Oh good morning Mikan" they all said

"What happened here?" she asked

"Well" started Hotaru

"Arata started" said Chisato

"You did!" he said

"Ablwa buabua" said Chisato

"Aaababua!"Arata did the same

"Adaa" Chisato still the same

"Adeeedede!" Arata the same

"Damare! Are you stupids?" shouted Mikan to the pair of fools in front of her,

"You don't believe me?" Chisato whined, with puppies eyes

"No" mikan said emotionless, hearing that Chisato went to the emo corner

"Ok this is what happened" started Hotaru

**20 MINUTES AGO NORMAL POV**

It was a beautilful morning, the hottest guys of the Alice Academy were being followed by the crazy fangirls

They all looked up and jumped the white window

"Safe!" exclaimed Youichi (AN: he's part of the gang now)

"Not for too long" said Ruka, looking at the room they entered, It was a girls room, It was from THAT GROUP OF GIRLS, you must know what I'm talking about….

They looked left, there was Chisato and Aoi

Right, Misaki and Yuuki

And In front of them, Permy and Hotaru

"What" started Misaki

"Are" Said Aoi

"you" said Permy

"Doing" said Hotaru

"Here?" Ended Chisato and Yuuki at the same time

"Were here to have fun" said Tsubasa, walking to Misaki

"You guys aren't welcome here" said the cold Hotaru

"So-Sorry Imai-san, but we are running away from fans!" exclaimed Ruka

"We need a place to stay pwease Aoi!" begged Youichi, hugging her

"You are going to rape me!" exclaimed Aoi, running away

"Im not!" Said Youichi running to Aoi

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" shouted Aoi, and with that they started fighting

"I don't think we should stay, Chisato can infect us with her Ugly face" said Arata

"WHAT HEY!"exclaimed Chisato, then they also started fighting

"I'm allowed to do perverted things with you Yuuki" said Sota, half joking half serious

"I'm not a prostitute!" she shouted, then they started fighting

Click!

"Imai!" said Ruka, he ran to Hotaru but she started to walk fast

"Permy, you think that I am cute!" teased Koko, reading her mind

"No!" she denied, but he started to say her secrets, then they started fighting

"Hn" was all Natsume said

**PRESENT NORMAL POV**

" you are such a big babies" said Mikan, "you were fighting only because of that!"

Then they had to get ready for the party

L-A-M-E! LAME

Next chapter is party!

YAAAAAY

Review!


	6. The Start Of The ThunderStorm

**Today a Chisato/Arata moment! And also a Natsume/Mikan(with mask)!**

**DISCLAIMER** Do you think I own GA? Well I don't own GA

**Two Rebels Heart**

**The start of the ThunderStorm**

**AAO Base Kazune POV (**A/N: OMG Kazune-Kun!)

I herd the door opening and saw Reo walking to the guards

"Remember the plan of tonight?"Said Reo, all the guards nodded

"Take Mikan Sakura" they all chorused, my eyes widened

"then…" said Reo

"Take her alices, and then get rid of her" said guard 1

"Good, Kazune you'll appear today" said Reo, and before of I could say something he left the room

_I hate you Reo_

'Be careful tonight, Chisato' I wind-whispered chisato

'ok' she said

**Gakuen Alice Normal POV**

It was late already, the were getting ready for the party, Sumire was the fist getting out, with her costume

She was wearing a cowgirl costume her short hair tied in two braids

"Go ooouuut!" she shouted hitting Aoi's door with her head

then the door opened revealing Aoi and her pink bunny costume (A/n: Look at the costumes: .com/watch?v=fB20W8WBClw&feature=related I love momusu! Morning musume!)

"Kawaii " someone said behind them, they turned around and saw Yuuki dressed as the queen of hearts of Alice in wonderland, (think of the dress a lot cuter .org/files/productsimages/BS_)

And next to her was Hotaru dressed as the 'robot' of the wizard of oz ( less bitchy .com/sexy_tin_woman_)

Then Chisato came out as a cute sailor (Imagine the costume long sleeve! .)

"Done" said Mikan stepping out of her room dressed as a black cat (..)

"Photo time!" said Aoi, and started to take photos on diferent angles

"We gotta go now" said Mikan,

they arrived to the party, many different costumes, and so many CANDIES!

They saw Koko talking with other boy, Koko was doing a cosplay of Hotori Tadase from Shugo chara, he was doing his chara transformation on platinium royale

"Hey girls looking good look at this!" he greeted, the he swinged the golden staff

"HOLY CRAP!" he shouted a light emerged from the staff, it was a flashlight

"Hello Tadase-kun it's me Amu.." Joked Aoi acting like Amu hinamori

then they linked arms and started to jump and laugh all over the place

"Mikan-neechan" said a someone behind them, they turned to see Youichi dressed as a death boy,Smiling widely at them

suddenly the wind got stronger and stronger, they entered the building but they didn't noticed that Chisato wasn't with them

**Chisato POV**

The wind made me fly towards a big sakura tree

"Chi-chan" whispered a boy behind me, I turned to see Kazune, My eyes windened, And I ran to hug him,

"Kazune you're here" I mumbled,Unable to speak I was between jump of joy or Cryining

"Chi-chan listen, today the AAO is going to attack, please protect Mikan" He said

then the wind got stronger and I covered my face when I opened my eyes again, I was alone

I ran to the party to find Mikan and the other but instead I founded the bitch Luna Koizumi dressed as princess Leia but The costume was very VERY bitchy (I hate posting this .)

"Look who is here, the ugly sailor" she said,while she stepped closer to me, then she pushed me to the floor,

"Hey Koizumi" said a voice, my heart started to beat fast, I looked at the voice owner It was Arata smirking at me

"Arata-kun, you came… let's have fun" whispered A friend of Koizumi,dressed as a maid while she touched Arata's arm

"Let me go" he said while he kneeled beside me and took my hand and helping me to stand

then I looked at his icy blue eyes, and he stared at my silver eyes, time seemed to froze and we were alone, he took a step closer and I could feel his breath on my face, our lips were closer and closer when…

"Sorry to disturb your little moment but I need to speak to my Best Friend" said Yuuki, _damn that Yuuki I hate you,baka baka baka baka baka baka BAKA!_

I noticed Arata's red face, and I could feel my face heating up

Yuuki took my wrist and then she took me to a corner, she checked is someone was listening and then she spoke

"I think Mikan is in danger" she said, her face serious

"I think the same, by the way where is she?" I asked

**¡BOOM!**

"That was a bomb!" exclaimed Yuuki while she ran to search Mikan

I ran left, and found Mikan being attacked by a group of guards

"MIKAN!" I shouted as my voice was able to reach, bolts fell everywhere as I ran to Mikan

a guard stabbed my leg with a knife, i didn't care I was still running

I kicked a guard on the stomach and then I grabbed his arm, I sended him to other guard who dodged the man easily

Mikan was using her alices

Sota joined Me on battle he the storm I the thunder, He kicked two guards while I jumped over his head kicking a guard behind him

"Chisa,Sota,Mikan!" shouted Yuuki as she joined us in our battle

she closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were black, a sign that she activated her alice she ran to many guards while she knocked them down

A guard grabbed me from behind but his shadow was caught by Tsubasa, and clones of Misaki started to fight

Fire rings burned some guards on their necks, I could see Aoi sitting on the top of a tree with Koko beside her

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru used her baka gun and sended flying many guards

A cat-dog jumped to the guards while bitting them

Ice covered guards legs, letting me knocked them down easily

"there are no more guards"Mikan said while panting hard

an astronaut came running to the scene,

It was persona

"Mikan are you alright?" He asked, while Mikan nodded, Persona looked at everyone and we all nodded

"Hey Sot-" I started but I was cutted by pain, I looked at my leg and saw it full of blood

"Chisa!" I herd Arata shout, then I passed out

**Mikan POV** Time skip 20 minutes

I walked down the messy hall, when I had the best idea, I ran to the room and,took the cat mask I ran to natsume's window and entered it only to find him wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair all wet

"You again" he said, walking to me

I looked down, but he made me look up again, a smirk was seen on his while he leaned more closer to me and then…

He pressed his lips against mine then he grabbed my waist, while I placed my arms around his neck depending the kiss, he started to kiss my neck, leaving red marks on it, I pushed him away and stared at him for a moment then I kissed him again, after seconds I ended the kiss and ran through the window, landing perfectly

And thinking why I did that?

**Kazune POV**

I looked at my sister while she kissed that raven haired boy, It would be fun meeting Mi-chi again

But our future will be filled with blood,suffer, and death….

-sniff- The future will be filled with blood, suffer and death

guess who will die….

Review~!

Mikan: you are acting weird today…


	7. A New Plan

Love starts today!

I'm going to try to do more than 30 chapters, that would be hard work but Go go go go!

I know I know my kissing scenes are so bad! I even thought of copying a kissing scene from other fanfict but I did't I HAVE TO LEARN! –searching on google.-

HA! FOUND!

HO HO HO HO HOO!

Anyway here's the story

**Two Rebels Heart**

**A New Plan **

**Natsume POV**

I saw my koneko jumping from the window, I touched my lips, I still could feel her soft breath and her pink lips against mine, I could still smell her perfume, I could still taste her, My heart is racing fast

What is this?

_Love, baka_

Stupid

_Brat_

Good-For-Nothing

_Look who talks, the one that is fighting with himself_

Damare

_-Sigh- there's no choice…_

I'm going insane or what?

**Mikan POV**

I ran through the forest, I smell like him, I need a bath But first I need to talk with Chisato

I quickly walked through the hospital hall, unseen by the nurses I entered Chisato's room

I shook her three times

"Chisato" I whispered, pulling her dark brown hair

"What?" she asked, rubbing her silver eyes

"I kissed him, I kissed him!" I whispered-Exclaimed, her face lit up as she smiled widely at me

"who?who?" she asked, her eyes were shining from the joy

"Nat-Natsume Hyu-Hyuuga" I managed to say, she then exploted in laugh

"Haahaha I knew he would fall in love with you!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands

"you knew it?" I asked/shouted, but many nurses entered the room and kicked me from the room

**Normal POV**Chisato laughed when she saw Mikan's face when the nurses where kicking her out, her ribs hurted because of the laugh but the shadow of someone on the window scared her

The window opened revealing a black haired boy with his bangs covering his icy blue eyes

"Chisato" he whispered, walking to her "I came to finish what I started" and with that he turned off the lights

(They're not having leeemooon! Perverted minds!)

**Mikan POV**

I walked to my room, I wore the mask and went out in search of Natsume, to clear my feelings for him, I ran through the hall in search for him,

**STOMP**

I fell ontop of someone, I rubbed my head

"We meet again Koneko" said the seductive voice,I looked to the owner and saw Natsume smirking at me

Still on the floor he rolled on top of me, I could feel my face heating up

"Will you tell me who you are?" he asked

I shook my head

"Why not?" he whined while he bitted my ear

"You'll treat me different" I said trying to sound different

"I promise I won't" He said "Give me a hint"

"you don't know me, I'm new" I said

"I gotta go" he said but he first pressed his lips against mine for the last time before he ran away

"That Natsume is bad for the heart!" I whined

but at least i know something

I'm in love

**Natsume POV**

I ran to my room, She refused to tell me who she is

I saw Arata smiling widely at me, Something good happened to him

"What happened?" I asked

"I did it, I confesed to Chisa" he said

"She refused right?" I asked

"She said yes!" he exclaimed "What happened with koneko-chan?"

"I feel weird when she appears on my room" I confessed,Arata cheered, as he called the others

"That's love buddy!" he exclaimed wearing a very annoying smirk

"But I feel the same around that Mikan" I said, looking through the window

"You like my kawaii little sister?" asked a voice from behind, then I felt an evil aura behind me

**Mikan POV**

I walked down the park, when I herd a 'wauf' I looked down to see Wolves cubs, One male gray, other male black, other female white, other female brown redish, and other female brown, I tried to ignored them but they followed me to my room, _cute aren't they?_

I opened the door, The first person I saw was Aoi, wearing some skinny jeans, and a crimson red sleveeless shirt, her hair was curly and she had a little black hat on her head

"Where are you going" I asked, leaning on the wall

"On a date" she said, red from embarasement

"You are going to make him nosebleed" I said while I sat on the floor

"H-Hum, Mikan-neechan why are here wolves cubs?" she asked walking to me

"They followed me" I said, while the pups jumped to me, except for the black who stood meters away _It reminds me of him_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Mikaan-chaan~" sang an annoying yet familiar voice

"What he wants now?" I mumbled, his voice get me on my nerves

I opened the door and saw Narumi panting at the wall, wearing a pink shirt and black jeans, and pink ballet shoes

"What?" I asked, trying not to shout at him

"The singer of the X-mas ball is sick, we need someone to sing!" He whined

"Good luck searching for a singer" I said closing the door

"Mikan-chan wait!" He whined again opening the door "Yuka-san told us that you're a great singer!"

'My mother Uh?'

"Soo?" I asked, trying to close the door again

"We need youu!" He shouted, making many students open the door of they're rooms, like I'm a good person I let him in

"Me? Why me?" I shouted at him, making him,Aoi and the pups jump because of my voice

"You are cute, you have curves, you're rich,Talented and popular, you also have an angelic voice in other words YOU ARE PERFECT!" he said, counting with his girly hands

"Mou nee-chan do it!"said Aoi pulling my white shirt from behind

"Do it, Do it,Do it,Do it,Do it" said Aoi and Narume many times in a low voice

"So noice you pair of fools Fine i'll do it!" I said, with many red veins on my forehead "But i'll use a masl!"

"Yaaay! You write you song,dance and whatever you want!" he said before Opening the door and leaving

"Nee-chan before start writing the song let's name the pups pwease!" she said holding the female brown wolf, and wearing pleading eyes,I nodded as she named the pups

"Ok the white one…Eclair, The brown maybe Clarie…Etto.. the gray one Hiro, the reddie maybe Koha and the black one Natsume!" she happily said

"No, Natsume don't fit, maybe Kiyo" I said playing with Clarie, while Kiyo walked slowly to me, I opened my arms and the cub ran to me, then the door opened revealing Chisato and Sota

"Hey Mikan!" they chorused _twin-stuff_

"Hey, you want a cub?"I asked, showing them the redish cub

" I want it!" Chisato whined, holding the pup, and rubbing her cheek with the puppie

"Ne, Sota what do you think about Koneko?" I asked Sota who was looking at us from the sofa he sat on

"Well, I wanna meet her in person, and without the mask" he answered, stretching

"Then… her name is Mikan Yukihira" I said walking to him, ready to shut his loud mouth

"Wha-"

**WHACK**

I placed my hand of his mouth

"Shhh, Is a secret! I need a fake name!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at Sota's face, when he was calm I removed the hand

"What about Chika Tsukio, you will be our relative like in real life!" Exclaimed Sota, Then he started to chuckle as well for Chisato

"What?" I asked, Looking at the twins as tears formed in their silver eyes

"He is in love" laughed Sota, poiting at me, while his free hand entered his pocket taking out his gray blackberry touch and pressed some buttons

"This is what Arata recorded" Sota announced

'_I feel weird when she appears in my room' announced a voice coming from the phone, Natsume_

'_That's love buddy!' said other voice, Arata_

'_But I feel the same around that Mikan' Natsume said_

'_You like my kawaii little sister?' said Persona bumping on the talk_

'_Ahh dude calm down! Calm-' said Arata but he was interrupted a big 'crash'_

**Normal POV**

"Ni-chan…"Mikan whispered sweat-dropping

" That's the truth… He loves Chika-chan!"exclaimed Mikan

IUUUU!

I'm talking nonsense,

I don't like this chapter the next would be better and funier I PROMISE

See ya later readers, I promise you I'll bring funiest scenes to this world!

Yuuki: you are really hiper today,

Hehehe,

Me+Chocolate cookies+Hot cocoa= the crazu side pops out

That's what my brothers said!


	8. Advice, Not a chapter!

Heeeeyyyyyyyyy!

This is quick… My mother took my computer! Ehehe because I had a problem on school

Maybe I will upload other chapter maybe… on 2011 ehehe so wait!

I made this while I was hiding in a closet!

Jaa neee!


	9. SORRY

SORY SORY SORRY SORRY

I'M DEEPLY SORRY

I totally forgot about this fanfiction, I'm not into anime anymore, now I'M a Kpop lover. Again I'm sorry.  
I started a fanfiction in .com and then I left this page,

SORRY SORRY SORRY

When I opened this page recently my laptop went KABOOM!

R.I.P Snowy ,my dear laptop

I'm going to cancel this account, SORRY SORRY

PS: Gakuen Alice's mangaka is alive! I'm so glad she is al right, and morning musume and c-ute and berryz koubo! I wish tsunamis,earthquakes etc never existed!


End file.
